Are You OK?
by KlaineKliss
Summary: Jacob never met Bella so never saw Renessme and so imprinted on Leah instead but Leah was still heartbroken and in pain and suffering. Will Jacob finally give in to the imprint and save her before it's to late? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE. REVEIW.
1. Chapter 1

**Are You O.K?**

This was the place she could break down, be vulnerable and not care about anyone. A place she can get away from everyone, the Elders, the Pack, her Mum, and everything, imprinting, patrol, and let her guard down.

She sat down on the cliffs with her knees pulled up to her chest and let the first tears fall, they weren't going to be the last. There was so much pain and suffering in these tears so much she had to go through and still so young, falling in love, heartbreak, shape shifting, being infertile, having her childhood and future snatched away from her. She planned to fall in love, get married, have kids, grow old and watch her grandchildren playing in the backyard, be normal but these were all destroyed, hell she couldn't even get a job because of the risk of exploding into a wolf.

Her body shook with sobs, letting all the pain out. She didn't do anything to deserve this, all the heartache and suffering. She just wanted a normal life. Stupid imprinting, stupid tribe, stupid shape shifting, she didn't want it, she never had and never will.

A rustling of leaves near by made her head snap up, she looked in the direction and saw a reddy brown wolf amurge. He came over to her and nudged her side and she quickly looked away wiping her cheeks while he phased.

"Leah are you O.K?" he asked now in human form and shorts.

She just laughed darkly at that question,

"Have I ever been O.K Jacob?" she asked in a cold voice,

"I never wanted this Jake, nothing has been O.K for a while, to be honest I can't think when things were O.K" she stated,

"My whole life is ruined, nothing's normal anymore, there is either werewolves everywhere I look or vampires or bloody imprinting" she spat the word like it was a foul word,

"No-body cares about me anymore, everyone is sick of me, I'm just the bitter harpy bitch of La Push, hated by everyone, No-one would care or miss me if I just jumped off this cliff right now, in fact they would probably have a party" she said stepping up to the edge of the cliff and looking down, she pondered this idea for a couple of minutes.

This is what she had reduced to? Suicide? What _they_ had done to her? She looked down at the waves crashing against the side if the cliff. She could end it, all that pain and suffering gone. She had nothing to live for, everyone would be better off without her, they wouldn't have to put up with her.

Jacob broke her train of thought by saying, "That's not true" and stepped closer to her while she just turned to face him,

"You're Mum and Seth care about you, they love you, don't do this to them, they've already lost Harry, they don't want to lose you too"

He took another step closer "The pack also care about you, in their own way, although they don't show it you're a sister to them and they love you"

He took another careful step forward "Also Sam still cares about you and loves you along with Emily, you're still her cousin"

She scoffed at that but continued to listen, another step and he was standing right in front of her, he could just reach out to her "And me" he finally admitted,

"I love you Leah Clearwater" he announced, she stared at him in shock and wide eyes,

"Since the first day I meet you I've loved you, I imprinted on you when I became I wolf but I never acted on it, you were in so much heartache that I wanted to give you time and I wanted us to do this the right way, not because of magic but because we actually loved each other, I tried to be there for you whenever you needed me, I comforted you the best I could, it always pained me to see you in so much pain, going through so much suffering on your own" a flash of pain went through his eyes but quickly went back to love and devotion,

"I wish I could of gone through it instead of you"

He was now holding her face in his hands so he gently leaned in a placed a soft loving kiss on her lips, he also kissed away the few tears that had fallen. She just collapsed against him giving into the sobs that had been rising in her chest while he just held her in his arms sliding to the ground and pulling her onto his lap. He rocked them back and for, rubbing her back or stroking her hair, comforting her like he had done many times before and would do so in the future.

She couldn't believe it, he loved her, Leah Clearwater, the heartbroken bitter harpy of La Push. Someone actually cared about her for once. Although she didn't love Jacob, she would over time when she had got over the heartbreak and he had stitched her heart back together again. Maybe then she would be Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! So this is the first chapter of the sequel of Are You Okay? I just wanted to give you a taster of what's to come. It will involve the Cullens, the pack and the elders with two O/C at the end. This takes place ten years or so after Are You Okay? and they have met the Cullens but instead of Jake imprinting on Nessie Seth did and so it was Twilight but without Jacob getting in the way although he was still best friends with her he didn't actually fall for her. I need help with names so who ever reads this please P.M about names and the genders. Also i would like to thank everyone for reading Are You Okay? and for giving me a chance. So THANK YOU!****

* * *

**

**Chapter One **

**Finding Out**

This was the fifth time this week that I was leant over the toilet bringing up yesterday's meal. I had promised Jake I would see Doctor Fang, I mean Carlisle today, he was worrying because werewolves are not supposed to get sick but there was no need to worry though I was a giant wolf who could rip off your head for gods sake although I hadn't phased in months. I emptied the rest of my stomach and got up with a groan and brushed my teeth noticing how pale I looked in the mirror, my tanned skin now drained of colour. I was due at the giant leech mansion at 10 am, the clock read 9 am. With a sigh I had a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt and put on my converse. I didn't eat breakfast because it would only come back up later. I got in my car and drove to the Cullen house. We had become friends after Jake had broke away from Sam's pack and started his own pack with just me, Jake and Seth. We had more freedom now and Jake hardly ever used his alpha voice. Also we didn't really have a choice but to become friends because my runt of a baby brother imprinted on Bella and Edwards daughter, Renesseme. I turned into the leeches drive and got out the car. Walking up to the door it flew open and out come the little pixie and hugged me.

"Alice part human remember I kinda need to breath" I managed to get out through breaths.

She stepped back, "Oops sorry Leah!" she apologised.

"Great, now I stink of leech" I muttered, glowering down at my clothes.

Before I could could say anything else I was crushed into another bone crushing hug by Emmett and twirled around.

"Emmett put her down" Rosalie screeched from the door way I couldn't see her over Emmett's huge form. I was having trouble breathing now again.

He finally put me down and I breathed in some deep breaths trying to get in some much needed oxygen.

"Sorry She-Wolf" Emmett said and went to stand by his wife.

When I finally made it into the house after all the greetings and hugs I made my way up to Carlisle's study to find it set up like a medical room with the metal bed in the middle of the room that was used for Bella during the pregancy. I shuddered at that thought, that was a scary and horrific day that no-one forgot.

"Morning Leah", greeted Dr Fang

"Morning Dr Fang" I replied with a grin. Although we were friends I still used my nicknames for them.

Dr Fang just rolled his eyes but his smile didn't fade in fact I think it got wider.

"O.K lets get down to business", he said turning on the Doctor mode, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm just throwing up in the mornings and really tired all the time. I'm fine really probably just a bug. Jacob just overreacts sometimes", I explained trying to get out of here

"Right I see", he lifts up my shirt pressing down on my adamon I wince when he gets to a tender spot, he feels around a bit more.

He takes some blood samples to do some testing and sends me down stairs while he comes up with the results.

When I get down stairs I see Jacob sitting on the couch next to a very cute Seth and Nessie. He opens his arms for me and I settle onto his lap and curl up to his side suddenly exhausted. He wraps his arms around me kissing my head.

"How did it go?" he asks

"Aright, he took some blood tests to make sure but he has a good idea what it is" I reply

"See," he says "I knew there was something wrong but you wouldn't listen" he scolds

I just turn my face up to him and scowl and hit his chest. He laughs, a sound I find soothing. I settle back into his arms while he talks to Emmett and Jasper about the up coming game. I find his voice so deep and husky that it sooths me and I soon drift off to sleep.

The next thing I know I am being shaken awake by Jake who says Carlisle has the blood results back. I am still sitting on Jakes lap when Dr Fang comes down the stairs with a piece of paper.

"So what's the verdict Doc?" Jake asks his voice serious

"Leah, Jacob I believe a congratulations is in order, Leah your pregnant" Carlisle annouces

Jacob freezes his whole body stiffens his eyes wide with shock and his beautiful tanned face drained of colour.

"Is this some kind of sick joke" I demand "I can't be pregnant, I haven't had my period since I first phased, I'm a dead line, I can't, It's impossible, It's...It's...It's..." I trail off not really believing what's happening. Jake is still as still a as a statue around me.

"Take a look for yourself" Carlisle says holding out the piece of paper.

I slowly get up, suddenly my legs feel as heavy as lead, and make my way over to Carlisle, with shaky hands I take the piece of paper and sure enough it says I, Leah Clearwater, am 8 weeks pregnant with Jacob Blacks baby. That's all I remember before I pass out.

* * *

**So what you think? Did you like it? Please reveiw! I am not posting it until it's all done.**


End file.
